1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to digital printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art provides many different types of printer devices such as characterized by the art of record herein. These printers are relatively large and expensive and do not lend themselves to low-cost consumer applications such as for electronic calculators. Therefore, prior art low-cost electronic calculators have only operator displays but do not have hard-copy printers. The prior art is further described in the references cited in this case.